


Mission? Impossible!

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, The Avengers are on a mission, he misses his dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: His Daddy's promised him that they’d be back from Wakanda in a week. It’s been more than a week, so where are they?OrEvery Avenger travels to Wakanda and (for the first time) leaves Peter Avenger-less in New York with Ned’s family.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Momentous Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Mission? Impossible!

“Wanda?”

“No Peter, _Wakanda_. It has a ‘K’ in it. Can you sound it out with me?” Tony watched as Steve and Peter slowly sounded out each syllable in ‘Wakanda’ with a lot of enunciation.

“Wakanda,” Peter said with a proud little smile. 

“Perfect!” Steve exclaimed and held his hand up for a high-five which his son eagerly reciprocated. 

Peter’s eyes sparkled with curiosity as he stared up at his dad's. “What is it?”

“Wakanda is a country, Peter.” Tony tried to hide his smile as he watched Peter’s little eyebrows furrowed together. 

“But I thought there were only seven countries,” Peter said, looking at Tony, counting on his fingers. “Europe, Africa, um… oh- Austr-” 

“Those are continents.” Tony said in between sips of his coffee, “There are seven continents, and inside the continents are these places, called countries.” 

Steve got up and started rummaging through some drawers in the cabinet behind him before he came back to the table holding two different maps. One was depicting the world, and the other one was of the United States. “If you look here, Peter,” he said pointing towards the map of the world. “We live in the United States, which is a country inside of North America.” 

Peter looked at the map in front of him before turning towards the other. “Is New York a country?” 

“No, New York is a state.” 

Tony had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the confused look on his son’s face. Peter was an extremely bright kid, but whenever he got confused or bewildered, his face would morph into the most adorable thing Tony has ever seen in his life. 

“This is stupid,” Peter mumbled as he stared accusingly at the table in front of him. Tony couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. “Daddy, stop laughing at me!” His little, chubby face had turned bright red. 

“Tony,” Steve scolded when his husband's laughter hadn’t subsided. 

“I’m not laughing at you, Pete.” He assured him, “I agree with you. It is stupid.” 

“Tony,” Steve scolded his husband once more, before turning around and looking at him with a disapproving look. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, “Peter, ‘stupid’ is a mean word. Papa doesn’t like it when we use it. We shouldn’t have said it.” 

“Sorry Papa,” Peter mumbled in Steve’s direction.

“It’s okay, baby.” Steve picked up the maps and got up to put them back. 

“Why are you going to Wabanda?” 

“Wakanda,” Steve corrected. 

“Wakanda. Why are you going?” 

“Well,” Tony set his mug down on the table after taking a large swig of the scalding, dark brown liquid inside it. “Papa and I need to talk with the King of Wakanda.”

“King!” 

“Yeah, they have a King.” 

“That’s awesome! Does he wear a crown?” 

“Sometimes.”

“I want a crown!” 

“Well, I’ll see what strings I can pull,” Tony said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “But that must mean that if you get a crown, that you must wear it with honor.”

“I will!” Peter’s face squished together as he tried to appear determined. Steve and Tony looked at each other in the corner of their eyes and tried not to smile, lest their son thinks they were making fun of him. “I bet Uncle Sam and Uncle Buck are jealous that you get to meet a King.”

“Well, they’re coming too, Pete.” Tony said, “All of the Avengers are.” 

“Why not me?” 

“Because you’re going to be staying with Ned for the whole week! That’s something you’ve always wanted to do!”

“A whole week?!” 

“Yes, Peter. But that means that you have to be on your best behavior.” Steve said as he sat back down at the table. 

“Can I bring the Star Wars movies? Daddy, I know you said I can’t watch them alone yet, but Ned wants to see them and his parents can watch them with us!” 

Tony laughed. “Sure Pete, just make sure Ned’s parents are okay with him watching it first.”

“Okay!” 

And that’s why, a few days later, Peter was looking through every single DVD in the penthouse while Steve slid the three Star Wars disks into a safe traveling case. 

“Were there any others that you wanted to bring?” 

Peter's mischievous smile answered Steve's question for him.

Now with the small case stuffed with an array of Pixar movies, the three of them said goodbye to their home as they descended down the elevator. Tony and Peter waited in the lobby for a few minutes before hopping into one of Tony’s cars once Steve rounded the corner and stopped in front of Avengers Tower. 

“This is so cool!” Peter said to Ned, once he rang the doorbell and his friend opened the door. 

“We get to watch Star Wars!” Ned called out! 

Steve and Tony were finishing thanking Ned’s parents for the fifth time when they turned towards Peter. The Leeds went inside the house, giving the family some privacy. 

“Now, you promise to be good, right Peter?” Steve asked. 

“Yes!” 

“Now remember that you can call us anytime alright. I wanna hear about your day and what movies you watched and what games you played.” Tony added. 

While they agreed that seven was too young for Peter to have a cell phone, they agreed that he should have a way of contacting them. So Tony made Peter a small phone with only a handful of buttons. If he pressed number one and the green call button, then the phone would call Tony. If he pressed number two and the green call button, then he would call Steve. Tony also installed three more buttons, one that would call Pepper, one that would call Nat, and one that would call Bucky. Steve wanted there to be an extra precaution in case neither of them could be reached. And there (only to be used in emergencies) was a red button that would call the police. 

Tony frowned, noticing that the smile of Peter’s face started to fall. “I will,” 

“Hey,” Steve said, “We’ll be back before you know it.” 

“We love you!” Tony added. 

“We’ll be back in exactly one week,” Steve said, holding both Peters hands in his own

“Do you promise?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“Oh!” Tony called out, reached into the bag laying by his feet. “I almost forgot this.” He took out two watches, one significantly smaller than the other, and handed the smaller one to Peter. 

“A watch?” 

“A _special_ watch.” Tony said with a little smile. “You see this button here?” Peter nodded. “Well, my watch has the same button. Now we have to press it at the same time, alright? Okay, on a count of three, one… two… three.” Both of them pressed the button and the screen became illuminated with a blue light. The numbers 168:00:00 began counting backward. “Now when the numbers reach zero, we’ll be together again.” 

Peter nodded silently, keeping his eyes glued to the watch. 

“Are you alright, Pete?” Steve asked, running a hand down Peter’s back. 

He nodded. 

“Hey we’ll be back before you know it,” Tony said, wrapping the watch around Peter’s little wrist. 

He sniffled “When the numbers reach zero.” 

“When the numbers reach zero.” 

With a last hug and another kiss on the cheek, Peter watched as his parents got into the car on the side of the street and drove away. Peter waited before the car was gone from sight before walking through Ned’s front door, and joining his friend.  
.  
.  
.  
Peter kept a constant eye on his watch. 

_154:12:35_

_148:34:59_

_127:38:21_

_107:18:56_

_92:51:09_

_54:46:19_

_22:54:17_

Even though he was having loads of fun with Ned, he missed his dad's. He missed sitting with them on the couch and coloring with Papa and reading with Daddy. 

When they called him that night, Peter was ready to hear their voices and couldn’t wait until the next day when he would be able to jump into their arms. 

But of course, all that excitement vanished two minutes into the call. 

“But you promised!” Peter’s shattered voice carried through the speaker. 

“I know we did, baby. We know. And we’re so sorry, Peter, but King T’Chaka needs our help with something and we need to stay for a few extra days.” 

“You lied.”

“We didn’t lie, we just didn’t know that we would have a mission. This situation just arose and he’s asking the Avengers for their help,” Tony insisted. 

“You lied.” Peter said, more forceful. 

“Peter, Daddy and I will be home soon. This situation shouldn’t take us very long and we’ll be back before you know it.” Of course, Peter, too angry and too young, could not detect the devastation in Steve’s voice.

“We love you.” Tony added, hoping that their son believed their words.  
.  
.  
.  
_00:00:06_

_00:00:05_

_00:00:04_

_00:00:03_

_00:00:02_

_00:00:01_

_00:00:00_

Peter looked out the front window of Ned’s small home, hoping his Daddy’s black car would show up. 

He waited. 

And waited. 

And waited.  
.  
.  
.  
Peter’s phone rang. 

The phone didn’t allow caller ID, no one on the planet had Peter’s number except the five contacts programmed into the phone. 

“Hello?” His sleepy voice said into the speaker. 

“Hi, Petey,” his Daddy’s voice responded, “come outside.” 

Peter shot out of the extra mattress on the floor of Ned’s room and ran to the front of the house. Ned’s parents were in the living room, giving him a knowing smile. When Peter opened the door, he saw his Daddy wearing one of his suits with his arm wrapped up in a sling. His Papa was standing next to him with scratches adorning his face. 

Papa bent down on the ground and held out his arms, ready to catch Peter as he jumped into his arms. Steve had his arms wrapped tight around his small body. “I missed you.” He said into Steve’s shoulder. 

“We missed you too, baby.” Tony said as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“You’re hurt.” 

“We’re okay, nothing a little time won’t fix.” Tony said, his eyes quickly darting towards Steve’s opposite shoulder where his bullet wound was covered by several layers of gauze, his shirt, and jacket. 

“You came back,” Peter said, clinging even harder to Steve. 

Steve pressed countless kisses onto Peter’s head. “Of course we did! We promised, didn’t we?”


End file.
